Talk:Removed content in the Kingdom Hearts series
Birth by Sleep Cutscenes and Area But Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep characters have different stories. Terra, Aqua, and Ven too visit different worlds throughout their journey. 16:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :...and that has relevance how? maggosh 22:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :yes, but the cut scene locations from the trailer and the final release of the game is different, if that's what you mean. Move? Just a suggestion, should we rename the article to a more appropriate name? like "Removed contents in the Kingdom Hearts series". I think they were "removed" rather than "deleted". also, note that I added an "s" in the "content" and :"contents" are an entirely different thing from "content".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :what about the "deleted" part? I added Young MX's render and maggosh said that "it wasn't deleted" (I'm not blaming you here or anything, maggosh) but none of these are actually deleted, they're just removed from the final game, right? :What he meant was, it actually appears in the final game, in the first cutscene. You just don't see it from the front. Nothing about the model or its presentation was altered, as far as we know. :There really isn't a great term for it, I think. I guess "removed" might be closest, but it's up to you guys.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm for "removed". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :same here ::As am I. maggosh 06:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You guys I cannot overstate how proud I am of you guys for transforming my meager notes into such a high-quality article. This is exactly the kind of cooperation wikis are meant for, and I am astounded at the work you've done.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The Sword in the Stone world? Hollow Bastion in KHII and BBS? Hey, I know that the world itself was in the game, but can we include the areas that were shown in trailers but not the actual games? I know that it was the Great Maw in BBS, but I don't remember the area from KHII. RoxasNobody :The Great Crest.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Daisy, DTD, Spinning Wheel :Are these all extracted from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? -- 22:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I would have to think. I don't understand that Daisy one, but the spinning wheel and the DTD make sense... I wonder is Aqua would have originally encountered the DTD in BBS. 13:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia?? Heartless In KH2 is been removed the Blue Wyvern and the Dark Behemoth (the name isn't official), and I listen in KH1 is been removed a giant Soldier, the fan in Italy call him "Soldato Maggiore", but this name isn't official. P.S. sorry for my bad english--PRISON KEEPER 19:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :The Final Mix-colored Wyvern and Behemoth that appear in that cutscene in trailers still appear in that cutscene in KHIIFM, although they apparently don't appear in all versions of KHII regular. If you can find documentation that they were originally meant to be in the actual battle, that would make them count as removed. Can you explain the giant Soldier bit some more? Are you sure it isn't the Stealth Soldier? 22:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Giant Soldier I listen he was in the first KH in Traverse Town, but I don't certly this voice is real, and I sure in KH2 the Dark Behemoth and the Blue Wyvern, initaly they was fightable Heartless, but probabily was removed because is Heartless more powerful. In the first trailers of KH2 they appear, but in the final game not, in the Final Mix, probablios is an error, because the remakes is created recicled the old cutescenes, the programmers probabily used a first cutescenes with the Blue Wyverns and Dark Behemoths for an error--PRISON KEEPER 13:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I also do recall TNE having showed someone a picture of a giant Heartless some time ago... and it could have been said soldier. It was either that in the original KH, or a giant shadow in CoM. And I believe that PK is refering to the extra Heartless in the battle of a thousand. 13:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there Heartless.--PRISON KEEPER 14:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this helps, but I recall the Heartless being MUCH larger (Like, a normal Shadow nearly as tall as Sora, and a soldier taller than Sora) in the Beta trailers for the original KH. Is that what you are thinking about? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ori-1zhIgcY This is the vid for proof. About 1:18 is a good place to see height comparisons.